Katrina
Katrina is a torturer involved with the Animalian Junta and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Siberian tigress like her friend Esther and is one of six tigresses at Majlinka the others being her friend Esther, Bethany, Georgia, Chelsea and Hermione and like Melanie and Melissa at Trebdanek as well as her own friend often differs in clothing choice. Her main choice of clothing is a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, standard colored tights and high heels. Personality Though Katrina loves to exploit female prisoners she is not as exploitative as her friend Esther but she is just as cruel. She also carries a pistol in her jacket pocket but when she and Esther are captured she is deprived of this pistol and though she never loads it she uses it as a threat towards prisoners and has used it in the Night of the Scavengers. Despite not having any training at knots Katrina does surprise her victims as she is very good with knots so good in fact that her future captors Vanessa and Katie can't free the prisoners she and Esther kept for themselves. Like Jade Katrina loves to feel powerful and looks down on prisoners smiling at the prisoners and Esther "teaching them a lesson". She also gives the order to strip to two prisoners she and Esther capture during the Night of the Scavengers and also taunts and mocks the pets Esther keeps for them. However during a transfer they move them to first next door which is a music room and then into the dance studio before finally taking them into the closet. Role Katrina serves with her friend Esther at Majlinka for three months serves at the secondary school part of Majlinka with other guards of Majlinka. Both tigresses take a great pleasure in exploiting young female prisoners until two get their own back. Both tigresses are captured, taken to the performing arts block, sent to the drama closet and are told to strip. Esther and Katrina are then stripped to the waist, deprived of their shoes and skirts, sat on the floor next to each other, gagged and to turn the tables on them the gags are soaked in urine and have their hands tied behind their backs and have rope tied round their wrists, ankles, knees, upper arms, chests and a U tie around their necks. To add to the humiliation Esther is forced to ingest water and tied so tightly that she ends up soiling herself. After they are tied up the tigresses spend the rest of the dictatorship in the drama closet tied up. After the Animalian Patriotic Front invade Majlinka both tigresses are found by Katie and Vanessa, untied, ordered to re-dress and whilst Esther is arrested by Katie Katrina is arrested by Vanessa. The tigress is found guilty of her role in the Night of the Thieves, the Night of the Scavengers, exploitation of prisoners and sentenced to three years in prison for her crimes. Today she lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains